The Kiss In The Bar
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: Just a wee story that popped into my head including the squints, B&B and alcohol... What could happen? R&R : Enjoy!


I wrote this when I was babysitting so it wasn't planned so I don't know to keep going or not. Let me know what you think

It had been a stressful two weeks for Booth and the squints as their last case was one of the toughest that they had ever come across. Dismembered body parts of over ten people were found in the back of a frozen delivery truck and they had a lot of work involved in solving the case and finding the killer. This meant a lot of work and little to no sleep. They finally caught their guy and decided to celebrate in The Founding Fathers. Angela, Cam, Paul, Hodgins and the intern of the week Wendell were seated at a smaller than usual booth while Booth and Brennan ordered the drinks. The partners had been getting closer over the past two weeks since they were working a lot and doing paperwork in between questioning suspects for the case. Their flirting had become more frequently than normal and more obvious to even the two of them and they could actually feel the tension that was building between them. Booth was so close to telling her is feelings but decided that some liquid courage couldn't hurt.

They got their order and headed back to the table to give their friends their drinks. Everyone moved around to give the partners a seat but this booth was smaller than usual so Brennan was left practically sitting on Booths knee, but neither seemed to mind. After the first few rounds of drinks, the conversation seemed to flow effortlessly. "So Studly, why is Brennan sitting on you? I didn't think you'd let her be on top" a drunken Angela said causing everyone at the table to laugh. "Why Angela, Are you jealous?" teased Brennan right back stunning everyone into silence. "Nice one Bones, I'm proud of you getting used to teasing and slagging" Booth whispered into Brennan's ear, sending shivers down her spine. The group snickered at Brennan's reaction as they saw Booth whisper to her.

After a few more drinks and casual flirting between the partners, Angela dragged Brennan to the bathroom. Booth reluctantly released Brennan from his lap and watched her leave with a look of adoration on his face. "Seeley I've known you for a long time and I've never seen you look more content with someone" said Cam. "You've got it bad man" laughed Hodgins "Yea man, you really do" laughed Wendell while Paul just laughed at the look on Booth's face. "Guys just leave it" grumbled Booth.

"Sweetie, what is going on between you and Booth?" questioned Angela as soon as she and Brennan were in the quieter area of the bathroom. "I… Well… I don't know Ange but I really like it… Is that wrong?" asked Brennan with a look of confusion and uncertainty etched across her face. Angela grabbed Brennan and hugged her with such force that Brennan had a struggle trying to breathe. "I'm so happy for you Bren, it's about time that you got it" Angela said laughing "When did you start to notice it?" she asked quizzically and with interest. "These past two weeks we've been getting really close because we were working so hard on the case and he stayed at my place one night and then I stayed at his and it just seemed so comfortable that we were staying in the same place together that we ended up staying together for the past ten days" Brennan said shyly.

"Oh My God Sweetie, you really like him- not that anyone wouldn't like spending time with that man having hot, sweaty, unbelievable, mind-blowing…" "Angela!" Brennan roared, causing her best friend to stop. "We didn't have sex" Brennan said almost sounding disappointed. "Oh! But you tried to at least?" Angela said sympathetically. "Well, we were flirting more than usual and I was about to make my move and just walk up and kiss him but then my phone rang and I had to take it because it was work related and after that I lost my courage" Brennan said dejectedly. "I'll help you Sweetie" Angela said decidedly leaving no room for argument.

With that, she dragged her out of the bathroom and back to the table. She pushed Brennan at Booth, who thankfully caught her and placed her back on his knee with a smile. Angela shimmied back into her place beside Hodgins. "I think it's time for a game" she announced adamantly, although slightly tipsy, causing everyone to groan in unison. "Spin the bottle" she said with a smile in Brennan's direction. Everyone protested but she spun the bottle anyway "First up is Cam and…." She spun again "Hodgins". "Need I point out the flaw in your game" said Booth "What's that then?" Angela questioned. "You're dating Hodgins and Cam is with Paul" Booth said as if it was a revelation. "Oh yea" Angela laughed causing everyone to join in. "Well then I guess that means that it's between you, Bren and Wendell" she said. "Not to be a party pooper but Brennan is my boss and it might make work awkward" Wendell said. It's not that he didn't want to kiss Brennan but it was more because Booth would kill him if he went near his woman. "So that means Booth and Brennan are up" Angela said with a wink in their direction. "Well I guess we've no choice Bones" said Booth with a gleam in his eye.

Brennan's heart almost stopped beating. 'Did he really just say that?' she thought to herself. 'Well Brennan it's now or never' she thought to herself. Twisting round in her seat- well on Booth's knee, she locked her arms around his neck and lowered her head to meet his lips in a fiery kiss that was full of passion. Everybody whooped and clapped at this exchange between the partners. Brennan felt relieved when she felt Booth reciprocate and their kiss lasted for about five minutes. When they pulled apart, they noticed the shocked looks on everyone's faces and they laughed while Brennan turned back around to the table. Taking a drink from her glass, Brennan linked her free hand with Booths under the table as if to say that tonight would be night number eleven that they spent together but this time they wouldn't be sleeping in separate rooms.

So what do you think? Stop or continue. Leave a comment and we'll see what happens. X


End file.
